petitcomputerfandomcom-20200214-history
Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 November 2013
11:57 Wat. 11:57 You want to save the date to a GRP, right? 11:57 Yes. 11:57 Saving: 11:57 Oops 11:57 ... 11:58 Never mind lol, do you understand the way Twin proposed? 11:58 I just realized, you only need to perform special math on the year, so it's not that bad 11:59 And my way would require that you know how MID$ and ASC and CHR$ works 12:00 Hi 12:00 oi 12:00 Hi. 12:01 i made a stone block in terraria ds 12:01 I see you changed your avatar 12:01 Guys. 12:01 Oh yeah, it's a Cube Wisp Chao. 12:01 Yep 12:01 From Sonic Colors 12:02 Oh wait. 12:02 No 12:02 3DS needs to charge. 12:02 Brb. 12:02 ok 12:02 Well...Hi Randomous! 12:03 It's broken 12:03 What is broken? 12:03 What's broken? 12:03 That chat lol, that's all 12:03 Oh ok 12:03 oh lol 12:04 BAck. 12:04 Ubuntu software update...Yesterday needed to download 63 MB and just jumped to 126 MB 12:04 For 3DS? 12:04 gtgbye 12:04 bye 12:05 bye\ 12:05 Bye. 12:05 bye. and no it's an OS built from Linux 12:05 Oh ok 12:05 Search Ubuntu 13.10 12:05 I never used Linus 12:05 oh 12:05 *Linux 12:05 . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . ,.-‘”. . . . . . . . . .``~., 12:05 . . . . . . . .. . . . . .,. ”. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .“ ., 12:05 . . . . .. . . . . . ..,/. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ”:, 12:05 . . . . . . . .. .,?. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .\, 12:05 . . . . . . . . . /. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,} 12:05 . . . . . . . . ./. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,:`^`.} 12:05 . . . . . . . ./. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,:”. . . ./ 12:05 . . . . . . .?. . . __. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . :`. . . ./ 12:05 . . . . . . . /__.(. . .“~-,_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ,:`. . . .. ./ 12:05 . . . . . . /( . . ”~, . . . ..“~,_. . . . . . . . . .,:`. . . . _/ 12:05 . . . .. .{.. $; . . .”=, . . . .“ , . . . ,.-~,}, .~”; /. .. .} 12:05 . . .. . .((. . .*~_. . . .”=-._. . .“;,,./`. . /” . . . ./. .. ../ 12:05 . . . .. . .\`~,. . ..“~.,. . . . . . . . . ..`. . .}. . . . . . ../ 12:05 12:05 12:05 Always used windows 12:06 It's more complicated is pretty much it, but it runs better on my system 12:06 I did make my own OS once though 12:06 My school gave us MacBook air's...Hate OS X 12:06 Cool! How and is it released? 12:06 Yeah I don't like Macs 12:07 N omy OS is not released 12:07 NOOOO I DELETED ALL THE BLOCK TEXTURES 12:07 D: 12:07 It's a very simple OS 12:07 Made using assemble and C++ 12:07 *assembly 12:07 Is it graphic or is it DOS 12:07 Graphic 12:07 Cool, anything special with it 12:08 Or is it a windows knock off 12:08 Not really, it's simualr to windows 12:08 oh 12:08 why does no one care... 12:08 Levi that was rude... 12:08 ... 12:08 I would like to see you buld an operating system... 12:08 ptc was rude to me... 12:08 Oh 12:09 brb 12:09 I think Levi was talking about the texture getting deleted... yeah that sucks 12:09 gtg i guess well bye 12:09 bye 12:09 bye 12:10 bye 12:10 oh wait 12:10 Oh one thing about my OS is that it had tabs for the explorer 12:11 File explorer?File explorer? 12:11 Yeah 12:11 Tabs like on chrome 12:11 except for the file explorer 12:12 So you didn't have to have multiple instances open 12:12 Awesome, I thought of an idea like that on tuesday actually 12:12 I'm gonna go eat dinner, bye 12:12 bye 12:13 ... 12:13 Well, see ya. 12:36 My new website: https://sites.google.com/site/buggerhax/ 12:37 Hey bot, didja see my new site? 01:18 hi 01:20 Hi. 01:23 how is oc going 01:23 did you fix the thing with the sword yet? 01:24 I attempted a new method of collision detection suggested by a friend which didn't work. 01:24 XD 01:24 I am putting in the new sword checking mechanism tonight. 01:24 cool 01:25 when do you think you'll release it? 01:25 Never. 01:25 -_- 01:25 oh 01:25 Nah, I don't know, maybe tomatto, maybe momday. 01:26 what about toothday? 01:26 I hope it doesn't take that long. 01:26 o: 01:27 hi 01:28 hi 01:28 sparky battle me 01:28 now 01:28 jk XD 01:25 oh 01:25 Nah, I don't know, maybe tomatto, maybe momday. 01:26 what about toothday? 01:26 I hope it doesn't take that long. 01:26 o: 01:27 hi 01:28 hi 01:28 sparky battle me 01:28 now 01:28 jk XD 04:32 Mouse 04:36 I need Help 05:04 mouse 05:18 mouse 12:00 hello PTC wikia bot!!! 04:36 hi 04:56 Awww...Randomous, I'm alone. 04:57 Dis Ubuntu is pretty cool. 05:14 hi 05:20 ABRAHAM! 05:20 Randomous? 05:20 Ubuntu 13.10? 05:21 You cannot possibly be sleeping amirite? 05:21 MEGAMON! 05:21 Hi 05:21 hi 05:22 soooo whats up 05:22 Nothing 05:22 Waiting 05:22 got any tutorials 05:22 What is troubling you? 05:22 backgrounds 05:23 Hehe...I actually just learned them. 05:23 ok 05:23 It's actually pretty straight forward though. 05:24 If you look up backgrounds in the help menu in PTC you should be able to easily learn them. 05:24 ok,,, 05:24 Those are commas 05:25 ok..... 05:26 Example 05:26 ACLS:CLEAR 05:26 ?"Hello Mega Mon" 05:26 BGFILL X,Y,ENDINGX,ENDINGY,BG TILE,PALETTE 05:26 WAIT 999 05:26 END 05:27 If you look at the source code in Pixelli It is very easy to learn how i used them 05:29 Megamon? 05:31 ... 05:32 Hmmmm....I has been abandoned. 05:33 no 05:33 im here 05:33 Wha? 05:33 Ok 05:33 Do you understand my example? 05:34 Twinz! 05:34 Hi 05:34 hi t6winz 05:34 Fail XD 05:34 hi 05:34 Hi T56winz 05:34 XD 05:34 Gosh... 05:35 I am upset still though 05:35 it k 05:35 u want five cookie? 05:35 I want to be touched by lord ramens noodly appendages 05:35 ok 05:36 i spent all night working on my rpg and i finally added working character customization 05:36 Goddamn pastafarians 05:36 D: 05:36 if you don't enter a name it gives you a really stupid name like hot dog 05:36 Cool! I always wanted a PTC game to implement that 05:36 XD 05:36 XD 05:37 xd 05:37 xxxxddd 05:37 xdxdxdxdxdxdxdxdxd 05:37 XXDDXX 05:37 xd 05:37 http://www.XXXwebstitesareweird.com/ 05:38 Fake website 05:38 http://www.Twinzisapastafarian.net/ 05:39 o: 05:39 http://www.smokedsausagesteam.ftw/ 05:39 Sorry for interrupting 05:39 Hi, I have never met you before 05:39 are you new? 05:39 No, just passing by 05:39 HI 05:39 Okay? 05:39 We have a problem with someone named Epicguy700 05:39 Hi 05:40 I heard he was banned from wikia itself 05:40 Hm, sausage 05:40 Yes? 05:40 No, sorry 05:40 I'm just looking at the ban/block log 05:40 what is the issue? 05:41 Oh, he's just on our wiki 05:41 Doing nothing, but he mentioned this place 05:41 hello 05:41 So, what exactly is Petit Computer? 05:41 Looks interesting 05:42 it's an app for dsi/3ds that lets you write programs using an adapted form of BASIC 05:42 I Nintendo DSi/3DS Application of a BASIC Interpreter revival 05:42 What he said 05:42 Hey Slayer 05:42 hi 05:42 <0Games> Hi. 05:42 Aw shucks, I sold my DS :c 05:43 Well that sucks 05:43 oh noes 05:43 <0Games> Sausage, I updated your credit on the wiki page. 05:43 Thanks, I will have the QR codes tonight 05:43 <0Games> Cool. 05:44 ugh i have so many requests for different characters for psb 05:44 i dont want to make all these sprites >.< 05:44 <0Games> I've finally got an idea for shooting! I now have some of it down, in fact I'll work on it right now. 05:44 i have 9 different requests :/ 05:44 Well, that would be all, thank you 05:44 Seems you like CP Vic? 05:44 <0Games> XD. Sounds like you're overwhelmed. 05:44 Bye 05:45 bye 05:45 Yes, yes I do 05:45 I am an admin, and I've been playing for 5 years now 05:45 i got banned for saying lettuce 05:45 We actually have had a few users come in from the CP wiki XD 05:45 <0Games> Wait, CP? 05:45 <0Games> What? 05:45 club penguin 05:45 Club Penguin 05:45 Recently? 05:45 yep 05:45 Do you know historicalCP? 05:45 <0Games> Oh... haven't played that game in a long time. 05:46 Of course 05:46 He dropped by about 3 weeks ago 05:46 0Games: Don't even try to, it's horrible now 05:46 Under what reason? 05:46 . 05:46 Clicked the random wikia button 05:46 Oh :P 05:46 are you and historicalcp like undercover wikia spies or something 05:46 No no no 05:46 jk XD 05:47 I just came because of a guy who mentioned your wiki, so I tried to get some more info about it 05:47 epicguy? 05:47 Yep 05:47 well half the PTC Community is here...and on gamefaqs and nintendolife 05:47 oh 05:48 Well, I must part now 05:48 <0Games> GameFAQs was my first PTC forum. 05:48 goodbye friend 05:48 o/ 05:48 <0Games> Cyan 05:48 <0Games> Cya 05:48 cyan 05:48 Bye, 05:48 <0Games> Auto correct. 05:48 cyan is a colour 05:48 (doge) 05:48 (doge) 05:48 wow 05:48 such doge 05:48 May the random wikia button bring us here again... 05:49 XD 05:49 <0Games> Lola. 05:49 <0Games> Lola 05:49 <0Games> LOL 05:49 XD 05:49 (doge) much sausage 05:49 Your iPad hating eh? 05:49 <0Games> AUTO CORRECT IS SO ANNOYING 05:49 <0Games> Surface. 05:49 Oh, I am using Linux so... 05:49 i'm going to work on some sprites so i'll be afk for a bit 05:49 SCREW WINDOWS! 05:49 ok bye 05:50 windows is amazing 05:50 <0Games> Windows 8 for me. 05:50 Linux is amazing 05:50 Ubuntu 05:50 and unicorns are real 05:50 ... 05:50 ... 05:50 .... 05:50 <0Games> My idea is not working, I don 05:50 (doge) windows 7 much cool 05:50 I can do shooting Slayer... 05:51 <0Games> Don't know if I screwed up the B button coordination or what. 05:51 (b) 05:51 My Idea: Aim with the touchscreen and fire with L 05:51 :" 05:52 aim with the meemoo and fire with fony yimyams 05:52 Simplicity Reimagined-Interactive Effects 05:52 <0Games> I said IF B AND 32, and of course I defined B as BUTTON() or BTRIG(), IDK, THEN GOTO @SHOT and @SHOT had the sprite and sprite movement which I think is the problem... 05:53 Don't use a bullet sprite, have shooting down 05:53 I have it done] 05:54 0games use gosub for that stuff 05:54 ok i am now afk 05:54 <0Games> My idea was to have the bullet fire in the direction the player is facing. Four directions of course. 05:55 <0Games> I'll make gun sprites other than the M1911 now. I'll have a gun or two. 05:55 <0Games> Non-starters. 05:56 That would make it 10x harder though...I also implemented crosshair animation while sprinting it's harder to aim...standing still normal...Aiming is easy to aim 05:56 I made the code alot more compact too 05:57 As well as getting rid of unnesessary code 05:57 <0Games> Lola you're good. 05:57 <0Games> Lola. 05:57 <0Games> Lol. 05:57 ... 05:58 <0Games> I swear, auto correct might be one of the most annoying things on a device like this. 05:58 brb I need drink 05:58 And tell that to my iPhone 05:58 <0Games> XD 06:01 Back 06:02 Gosh i'm lazy 06:02 I could upload the QR codes right now but ya know...My 3DS is all the way upstairs, charging 06:03 <0Games> My DSi is open, right next to me running CHRED in OTC. 06:03 Then i have to go to imgur then give the link to you... 06:03 <0Games> PTC 06:03 <0Games> Damn auto correct... 06:03 Gosh, Way too much work 06:03 (box) 06:03 (black) 06:03 <0Games> Yep. 2013 11 09